1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hue adjusting method for adjusting the hue by executing matrix conversion processing of a color signal and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a processing part used for a camera device and so on, the hue is adjusted by executing matrix conversion to, for example, color signals of the three primary colors. Here, if the color signals of the three primary colors R, G and B, color signals Rxe2x80x2, Gxe2x80x2 and Bxe2x80x2, to which the matrix conversion is executed, and a matrix X are as follows:   P  =                    (                                            R                                                          G                                                          B                                      )            ⁢              xe2x80x83            ⁢      Q        =                            (                                                                      R                  xe2x80x2                                                                                                      G                  xe2x80x2                                                                                                      B                  xe2x80x2                                                              )                ⁢                  xe2x80x83                ⁢        X            =              (                                            1                                      s                                      t                                                          u                                      1                                      v                                                          w                                      x                                      1                                      )            
the matrix conversion is represented by an expression (1).
Q=Xxc2x7Pxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
As the matrix X comprises six variable matrix coefficients of s, t, u, v, w and x and the color signals are related each other, when one matrix coefficient is changed, another matrix coefficients are also changed. Therefore, a user had to input six matrix coefficients every time when the hue was adjusted and it was inconvenient.
The present invention was performed considering said problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a hue adjusting method and a hue adjusting device that are possible to adjust simply and easily the hue.
According to the present invention, a hue adjusting method, for adjusting the hue of a color image signal indicated by the three primary color signals, includes the steps of: inputting a central matrix coefficient deciding a central matrix X and that is the center of the variable range of a matrix coefficient; storing said central matrix coefficient; inputting a first matrix coefficient deciding a first matrix A and that is one end of the variable range of the matrix coefficient; storing said first matrix coefficient; inputting a parameter a for adjusting said central matrix coefficient; storing said parameter a; calculate Xxe2x80x2 by Xxe2x80x2={axc2x7A+(1xe2x88x92a)B}/2 when the second matrix B is B=2?Xxe2x88x92A according to the stored central matrix coefficient, the first matrix coefficient and the parameter a; and setting Xxe2x80x2 as the coefficient of a matrix converting means for converting the hue of a color image signal indicated by said three primary color signals.
According to the present invention, a hue adjusting apparatus, for adjusting the hue of a color image signal indicated by three primary color signals, includes: a central matrix coefficient input means for inputting a central matrix coefficient deciding a central matrix X and that is the center of the variable range of a matrix coefficient; a central matrix coefficient storing means for storing said central matrix coefficient; a first matrix coefficient input means for inputting the first matrix coefficient deciding a first matrix A and that is one end of the variable range of the matrix coefficient; a first matrix coefficient storing means for storing said first matrix coefficient; a parameter input means for inputting a parameter a for adjusting said central matrix coefficient; a parameter storing means for storing said parameter a; a calculating means for calculating Xxe2x80x2 by Xxe2x80x2={axc2x7A+(1xe2x88x92a)B}/2 when the second matrix B is B=2xc2x7Xxe2x88x92A according to the stored central matrix coefficient, the first matrix coefficient and the parameter a; a matrix converting means for converting the hue of a color image signal indicated by said three primary color signals; and a setting means for setting Xxe2x80x2 as a coefficient of huge conversion of said matrix means.
According to the present invention, a hue adjusting method, for adjusting the hue of a color image signal indicated by three primary color signals, includes the steps of: inputting first matrix coefficient deciding a first matrix A and that is an end of the variable range of a matrix coefficient; storing said first matrix coefficient; inputting a second matrix coefficient deciding a second matrix B and that is the other end of the variable range of the matrix coefficient; storing said second matrix coefficient; inputting a parameter a for adjusting said matrix coefficients between the matrix coefficients of said first matrix A and said second matrix B; storing said parameter a; calculating Xxe2x80x2 by Xxe2x80x2={axc2x7A+(1xe2x88x92a)B}/2 according to the stored first and second matrix coefficients and the parameter a; and setting Xxe2x80x2 as the coefficient of a matrix converting means for converting the hue of a color image signal indicated by said three primary color signals.
According to the present invention, a hue adjusting apparatus, for adjusting the hue of a color image signal indicated by three primary color signals, includes: a first matrix coefficient input means for inputting a first matrix coefficient deciding a first matrix A and that is an end of the variable range of a matrix coefficient; a first matrix coefficient storing means for storing said first matrix coefficient; a second matrix coefficient input means for inputting a second matrix coefficient deciding a second matrix B and that is the other end of the variable range of the matrix coefficient; a second matrix coefficient storing means for storing said second matrix coefficient; a parameter input means for inputting a parameter a for adjusting matrix coefficients between the matrix coefficients of said first matrix A and said second matrix B; a parameter storing means for storing said parameter a; a calculation means for calculating Xxe2x80x2 by Xxe2x80x2={axc2x7A+(1xe2x88x92a)B}/2 according to the stored first and second matrix coefficients and the parameter a; and a setting means for setting Xxe2x80x2 as a coefficient of a matrix converting means for converting the hue of a color image signal indicated by said three colors"" signals.